


The Flame that burns on

by KaylatheGinger04



Category: The 100, clexa - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Clexa, F/F, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7663213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylatheGinger04/pseuds/KaylatheGinger04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after the Season 3 finale, it's a way I feel like our heda could come back.  Lots of angst from Clarke but she gets to grieve the way she deserves, it takes a while but bear with me.  Also this is my first story I'm publishing so feedback is appreciated!!  It's written in first person following Clarke as she goes on a mission to bring back Lexa, not only for herself but for everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flame that burns on

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Clarke has just come back from The City of Light~~

     I looked at all the people sharing affectionate embraces, not able to join, I couldn't. Bellamy had just turned to Octavia, and I was shaking in her seat. Her seat. The thought causes a jolt, my bones feel like lead, I can't stay here, not in the room where she had sat in, she had lived in. I push myself out of her seat, surprised at how difficult it is to walk one, two steps. Every step makes me ache. I glance around, everybody is too busy crying, hugging, or talking to notice me. I fix my gaze on Ontari, shuddering at the gaping hole in her chest where her heart had long stopped beating, thick black blood gathered in clumps around the abrasion, staining her clothes. Shaking my head I walk out of the room, clutching the tin box that held all that was left of her so tightly my hand hurt. I keep walking, my feet lightly echoing in the spacious halls of her home. I finally see a door, its hinges nearly torn off, revealing the sunny outdoors. Without looking back I push through, squinting at the sudden burst of light. A sharp breath I didn't know I was holding rips through my teeth, and I look helplessly at the wreckage that was once Polis.

     Grounders are slowly creeping about, some beginning the laborious process of clearing the area, others calling out in anguish, wondering if their loved ones who had been chipped were still living. Not able to bear the cries anymore I take off, sprinting faster than I thought I was capable of. Dodging the everlasting sea of debris, I round a corner heading to the stables which had remained mostly untouched. I head to the pen where her warhorse is kept, he stomps, his huge hooves shaking the ground, his nostrils flaring. All the horses seem anxious whining and stomping, their manes flapping as they shake their heads. I try to speak in soothing tones and he fixes his deep brown eyes on me, he snorts but thankfully doesn't bolt when I slowly open the pen. I clip his saddle into place and slip on his bridle, he lets out a huff as he impatiently waits for me to jump on. As soon as I do, he runs, and I let him. I don't even know where I want to go, all I know is I can't stay there, not when all I see is her. The massive beast expertly weaves through the maze that is Polis, his large bounds quickly have us out of Polis and into an open plain. He keeps going, and I wonder if he needs to escape too.

     After an hour of riding with only minimal rest, my thighs burn, I know I am going to have it worse tomorrow, my body still not used to riding horses for prolonged time periods. The massive warhorse suddenly lets out a whinny and slows his gallop to a steady walk, his breath is loud and when I pull my hand back from patting his neck, it is slick with sweat. I slip off the saddle and grabbing the bridle's handle, lead him until we come across a stream. We both lower our heads down and take huge gulps. I only wonder for a brief moment if this water is safe to drink or not. I pull my head up, and tie the horse to a tree, I need a moment and he needs rest. I look at the forest and nearly laugh at the irony. Instead, hot tears fall down my cheeks, it is the same clearing we had rested in after escaping Pauna. When I saw her, Lexa without the walls, even if only for a moment. I take a few steps forward and collapse at the log she had leaned on, unable to keep it in anymore. My knees sink into the dirt and I forget how to breathe, gasping for air as my sobs rack my body, clutching the box containing all that remains of Lexa. Everything I've been holding in comes crashing out, a sound that doesn't sound like it belongs to me, rips out my throat. With shaky hands I slide the box open and clutch the flame. 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.' I choke out, over and over until the words become a blur. The horse lets out a nervous whine, startled by my outburst. I continue to sob until I run out of tears, my throat is dry and scratchy, my eyes puffy, everything aching. Curling my knees up to my chest I lean back on the log. My stomach decides now would be a great time to let me know how hungry I am and let's out a rumble. I groan, not wanting to get up but hunger moves me, I can't remember when I last ate. I drag my feet to the tree the horse is tied too, grabbing a dagger that I'd stuffed in the pouch on his saddle, his deep brown eyes bore into mine before he huffs and turns away, I stalk off deeper into the woods.

     My feet lightly squish into the damp moss when I hear a crack. I whip my head around so fast making the pain in the back of my neck where the flame was, worsen. Ignoring the jabs of pain I crouch low before I spot the dark figure about thirty feet away or so. The sun has risen low enough to where the figure is just a shadow and I can't make out whether it is an animal or human. I blink, turning my head up as I ponder what to do and when I look back the figure is gone. Instantly I'm on alert, dagger gripped tightly, eyes scanning around me. 'You might want to try looking up too.' a voice drawls above me. I tip my head back to see a girl, younger than me I would assume in the trees. Her blood red hair tangled with leaves and riddled with braids practically glows in the setting Suns rays. She nimbly descends to a lower branch before jumping down, landing in a crouched position, and she quickly rises, I step back into a more defensive stance, dagger glinting under the sun. 'Ahh Wanheda, you have just ruined my plans, but I guess that is just my luck.' She takes a step forward, she's a mere foot away, she easily passes me in height, her frame incredibly slim, I raise the dagger, not trusting those green eyes similar to Lexa's, yet entirely different. The girl gives a harsh laugh before sinking to her knees, her head down. 'I swear to protect you Wanheda with my life, as my heda asked of me.' I feel my eyes widen, I step back again but this time in shock, I slightly lower the dagger. "What were those plans of yours?" I ask, not really meaning too, it's all that I could think of. The girls head raises slightly and she has a coy smirk, I notice what I had thought to be some dirt turned out to be a dusting of freckles on her rather gaunt cheeks. "I was planning on joining the rest of my Conclave." she states. A tiny gasp escapes me, "You were going to-" I suck in my breath again as she gives a slight nod. She cautiously rises from her kneeling position and looks at my dagger still gripped tightly in my hands. I slowly lower it to my side, not letting go but no longer poised to attack. "Guess it's a good thing I was around, but what was that," my hand makes a wild gesture to where she had kneeled, "all about." She gives me an exasperated huff, "I'm Faya thanks for asking, and that," she mimics my gestures, "was me upholding my promise to Lexa." I rock a bit at hearing her name from someone else, especially a grounder, I had rarely heard them address her as anything other than heda. "Why weren't you in Polis? Who are you? Why-" the questions roll off my tongue before I can stop them and Faya looks at me almost amused. "I was not in Polis because I was on a mission, and I already told you, I am Faya. I am, was Lexa's second." her voice wobbles a bit when she says 'was' and instantly I soften. Faya's face becomes blank, like I'd seen Lexa's do countless times and she lifts her head toward the sinking Sun. "How is it you are Lexa's second when all the other nightbloods trained together, sure she had favorites but-" Faya sends me a cutting glare and my words trail off. "I will answer your questions Wanheda," I grimace at the name, "but you stink and need food." I glower when she says I stink even though it's true, I'm still covered in Ontari's blood, my blood now, my body reeks with sweat, and my hair is disheveled. "I have some soap and mint leaves, follow me." she says curtly before whirling around and walking off, not bothering to check if I am following, which I am.

     Everything with this girl seems abrupt I think, as I lengthen my stride to keep up. Faya weaves through the forest as if she's done it countless times, which I suppose she probably has, she walks lightly, poised nearly on the balls of her feet as if she's ready to take off running at any moment. We soon come to another clearing, there's a burnt pit in the ground, a decent sized tent, and some furs scattered around the site. Faya beckons for me to follow before she disappears into the tent. I carefully walk towards it, hand on the hilt of my dagger, my other hand brushes the maroon fabric, I'm surprised by its smooth texture. The tent has an odd shape, almost dome-like with a few branches supporting it, I take a tiny breath and push open the flap. As I step in, my foot sinks into a soft fur pelt, it's black markings clawing the orange base. "I believe your people call it a tiger." Faya calls out from the corner. "Tiger." I repeat softly, I had seen pictures of the creatures on the Ark. When I was little, seeing the pictures scared me but my mom would hug me and tell me I would never have to see one. How wrong she was. I let out a suppressed chuckle at the irony, my lips curling up into a slight smile.

     Faya stands up clutching a lumpy bundle she has wrapped in fur, she walks over and unceremoniously plops it into my hand. "I'm assuming you saw the creek running by. I will get us food while you clean up." Faya says while grabbing a slender wooden bow she slings over her shoulder. I dip my head to nod but remember Lexa's horse. "I have to uh, get her horse first." I awkwardly mumble. "Her horse? Lexa's?" Faya sounds confused, "Which one?" she presses. "Uh it's her warhorse, the really big one. He's mostly black but has a white leg." my voice sounds raw as I remember where he is kept. "Ah, Skaikrasha." Faya smiles softly, her eerily familiar eyes look up to meet mine and she says, "It means Storm." her voice sounds small and I am more curious then ever about this girl with the glowing red hair. "I will get him and our food, you must hurry and clean up, the sun will soon be gone." she gestures out the tent where the sky has drastically darkened. Faya turns around to a small table and dips two slender fingers into a pot, they come back coated in a pale red creamy substance. She faces me again and raises her hand to my face, she gently swipes the creamy substance across both of my eyelids. I stumble backwards out of surprise, nearly tripping over my own feet. "It is just a mixture to lessen the swelling and redness of your eyes Wanheda." Faya takes a small breath, she looks a bit nervous before she continues, "You must be carful Klark, it is unwise for leaders to show too much emotion during times of hardship. It makes them look weak." she does not sound like she is implying my weakness, she looks almost sad as she turns out of the tent, the flap lightly thudding shut.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hope you liked it!! This is only the first chapter and I'm hoping for many more to come!! I'm in need of someone to proofread & etc so on the lookout, let me know if you're interested. Likes and feedback is totally appreciated.


End file.
